La théorie de l'Explosion
by estelle0
Summary: Ou comment endurer des millénaires. Participation à la nuit de l'awesome (attention, lemon lemonant)


**Bonjour à tous! (surtout à toutes, en fait, mais bon, hein, je veux dire... ZUT!) Mon humble participation à la Nuit de l'Awesome, ou le Culte de l'Awesome Gilbert (rejoignez-nouuuuuus...)**

**Sur le thème "seul et tous ses dérivés"**

**Contrainte : apparition de l'AWESOME!**

**Nombre de mots : Word me dit 4 475. Je le crois. **

**Bref, bonne lecture~**

**La théorie de l'Explosion**

Marcher les yeux fermés n'était pas conseillé. Surtout en plein champ de bataille. Mais Gilbert Beilsmith s'en fichait. Au fond, son existence entière n'était qu'un vaste champ de bataille.

De toute manière, qu'il se fasse tuer ou non, ça lui était bien égal. Lorsqu'on ne compte pour personne, il est facile de disparaître.

Il rouvrit les yeux un instant. Le monde entier semblait fou, prêt à tuer pour quelques centimètres ensanglantés supplémentaires dans une guerre sans fin pour laquelle ils se déchiraient inévitablement.

Le sol était rouge, et l'espace d'un instant, Gilbert songea que ce n'était que justice, que c'était comme _ça_ que ça devait finir pour tous ces hommes, et pas d'une autre façon.

Que ces créatures folles et aveugles ne méritaient que ça, de mourir dans le froid, dans la souffrance et pour une cause immonde.

Et puis il remarqua. Personne ne venait, personne n'exauçait son souhait, personne ne venait se jeter sur lui, personne ne venait abréger l'interminable agonie de cet être qui, seul, au milieu du champ de bataille, n'avait même pas sortit une arme. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais eut personne pour lui…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde, le destin, la vie, s'obstinaient-ils ? Il n'en voulait plus. A quoi cela aurait pu servir ? A quoi bon rester alors qu'on est forcé de tuer pour le plaisir d'un fou mégalomane ?

Gilbird vint se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il le remarqua à peine, la guerre l'avait rendu aveugle et sourd. Comme tout ces hommes. Sauf qu'eux étaient volontaires. Ils croyaient, ils adoraient.

Gilbert, lui, avait été traîné dans cette histoire, jeté devant des troupes de fanatiques et contraint d'en paraître honoré. Contraint de devenir aveugle parmi les aveugles et sourd parmi les sourds pour échapper au Chef.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait assez. A quoi ça servait, après tout ? Il fallait bien que l'aventure s'arrête quelque part. Son puissant territoire n'était qu'une sombre tache qui s'éloignait au loin. Qu'était-il sensé faire, alors ? Se cacher dans l'ombre de Ludwig, si fort, si puissant, si rigide, si…si _différent _? C'était _ce_ destin insatisfaisant et pathétique qu'il devrait assumer ?

Alors non. Depuis qu'il avait posé un pied sur ce charnier couvert de corps, il avait pris son ultime résolution. Ce combat serait le dernier. Il ne bougerait pas, il regarderait le soldat qui le tuerait droit dans les yeux, peut-être même lui dirait-il « merci » avant de laisser son corps entier se relâcher pour la première fois depuis des années, des millénaires.

Et il était persuadé que c'était _ça_, son étape supérieure. La paix totale. Indiscutable. La paix la plus implacable et, à ses yeux, la plus réconfortante.

Les hommes autour de lui se ruaient les uns sur les autres, comme une puissante vague, comme un roulement de tonnerre, comme un parterre entier de fleurs noires, pleines de boue et dévisagées. Il était entouré de machines persuadées d'être humaines.

Il se serait presque arrêté de courir. Mais il devait créer l'illusion qu'il avançait, qu'il vibrait avec eux, à l'unisson parfait alors qu'en réalité, il avait horriblement envie de se jeter face à ses propres hommes et de les décapiter proprement, de les exécuter un par un, et de les brûler pour qu'aucune trace de cette folie ne reste et ne souille encore davantage sa patrie, son histoire.

Sa vie aussi, mais c'était un degré différent. Il était une boule de haine, une boule de colère totale envers le monde entier, et surtout de haine envers lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su tout arrêter ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Angleterre, pourquoi tous les autres avaient une vie si…si _facile_, alors que la sienne, c'était regarder son pays, sa nation, la partie terrestre de son esprit, mourir ?

Il les détestait profondément, mais il savait qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

« SALOPERIE DE DESTIN ! » hurla-t-il.

Mais il ne s'entendit même pas. Le fracas des armes, des canons, des hommes, le bruit mat des cadavres qui tombent et des humains, des frères d'armes, qui, l'espace d'un instant, comprenne la valeur de la vie qui vient de disparaître devant eux et hurlent comme des chiens à la lune avant de redevenir des robots.

Puis brusquement, lui aussi comprit. Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner, cinquante fois plus vite qu'auparavant.

Il ne voulait pas mourir comme une bête sauvage, comme un anonyme au milieu de ses hyènes morbides. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il serait comme eux. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Jamais.

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes pouvaient le porter. Ses hommes eux-mêmes ne l'arrêtèrent pas.

Peut-être étaient-ils humains, finalement… Cette constatation fut réduite à néant lorsqu'un poignard se planta dans son flanc.

Il saisit violement la main qui tenait la lame. C'était sans doute ça, une « blessure mortelle ». Il sentait son sang couler à flots.

Tordant le poignet de son capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement immonde qui sembla résonner un long moment retentisse, il attendit qu'il lâche prise sur la poignée de la lame.

Arrachant de lui-même le couteau, il le planta sans réfléchir dans le cœur de son assaillant avant de se détourner et je foncer dans sa tante. Il saisit de quoi écrire et griffonna une démission totale de ses fonctions.

Il allait déserter, hein ? Ou mourir… Sans doute les deux. Il allait s'enfoncer dans la forêt et allait lentement mourir de sa blessure…

Il ricana et Gilbird lança un fier cri pour l'accompagner. Se rappelant soudainement que son poussin était terriblement fragile, il le déposa près du feu dans une couverture avant de lui gratouiller la tête d'un doigt.

« Tu seras sage, hein ? Tu embêteras Ludwig ? Et tu lui diras que ce n'est pas sa faute. Dis-lui surtout que ce n'est pas sa faute. Et que son grand frère l'aime beaucoup. D'accord ? Et surtout, dis-lui de ne pas toucher à mes affaires, elles sont tellement imprégnées de mon awesomité qu'elles pourraient le brûler et… Non. Dis-lui juste que je l'aime. Le reste, il n'écoute jamais… »

Il eut un petit sourire triste et abandonna là son Gilbird. Ca y était. Il était seul.

* * *

Pas de survivants. Du moins, pas sur la plaine.

Il sourit plus en enjambant des cadavres allemands.

« Comment ça se présente ?

-Sous les meilleurs hospices. Ils sont gelés et ils sont lents. Nous avons l'avantage.

-Ces chiens sont-ils encore cachés dans les parages ?

-Sans doute quelques uns… Voulez-vous que nous demandions à une patrouille d'aller faire un tour dans les bois ?

-Je vais avec elle. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de m'amuser depuis quelques temps.

Préférant ne pas comprendre, le général laissa l'homme aller rejoindre les cavaliers. Tant qu'il s'éloignait de lui, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Ajustant son manteau, l'homme grimpa à cheval et suivit ses soldats s'enfoncer entre les arbres.

Il repéra facilement les multiples traînées de sang qui menaient le plus souvent à un cadavre encore un peu chaud allongé dans la neige.

Il fut attaqué quelques fois, c'était agaçant et il réglait rapidement le problème, après tout, il suffisait de fracasser quelques crânes.

Cependant, c'était assez ennuyeux, il ne rencontrait pas beaucoup de résistance et ses vêtements étaient encore propres.

Il claqua la langue d'agacement. Ce n'était pas distrayant. Il ne prenait pas du plaisir à _tuer_ les gens, mais il se sentait plus que mieux depuis qu'il tuait les envahisseurs de ses propres mains. Plus son pays était décolonisé par ces créatures inférieures et pathétiques et plus ses forces d'antan lui revenaient.

C'était parfait.

Un bruissement attira son attention.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », appela-t-il avec une voix douce.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il sauta de scelle et marcha vers l'origine supposée de la perturbation sonore.

Un tas de tissus… C'était pour le moins attendu.

« Je vous laisse le choix, je vous tue rapidement et sans douleur au terme d'un combat ou je fais durer le plaisir si vous refusez de m'amuser ?

-La f-ferme… Et foutez-moi la paix. C'est pas possible de crever en paix par ici ?!

-Camarade capitaliste et envahisseur… C'est amusant de tomber ici sur vous…

_-Toi ? _Casse-toi. Surtout toi. Casse-toi. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour en finir. Et t'es bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir.», s'énerva Gilbert en se relevant difficilement.

Russie eut un grand rire avant de le balancer sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

« Je crois que malgré ton langage et ta voix insupportable, je vais te ramener à la maison. Tu seras un extraordinaire otage. »

Gilbert crut devenir fou et il se mordit les lèvres au sang pour ne pas laisser à Ivan la satisfaction d'entendre un cri de douleur lui échapper.

« Je t'ordonne de lâcher l'awesome moi. _Maintenant._ »

Le rire de Russie lui fit pousser une petite exclamation suivie d'un juron de douleur.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'assommer avec tes délires mégalomanes ? Ou alors peut-être me noieras-tu dans ton sang jusqu'à ce que tu n'en n'aies plus assez – ce qui ne devrait pas tarder – ? »

Réalisant avec stupéfaction qu'il pouvait bien se suicider, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Gil se contorsionna, glissa à terre et lutta un instant pour se remettre debout.

« J'ai déserté. Ils se fichent de moi. Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité et je vais bientôt passer l'arme à gauche. Alors tu comptes faire quoi de moi, maintenant ?

-Te garder avec moi, juste pour le plaisir de te voir souffrir, sans doute. », répondit le Russe avec un sourire d'enfant qui vient de manger des bonbons.

Gil ferma les yeux.

« Je préfère crever là, maintenant. »

Une main gantée se posa sur la joue et les yeux d'Ivan plongèrent dans les siens.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai presque l'impression que ma présence te fait plus souffrir que ton actuelle blessure… C'est très vexant, tu sais ?

-J'en ais rien à cirer, tu sais ?

-Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas me vexer. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi apprécié que les autres, mais je suis cinquante fois plus capable de t'infliger d'ignobles tortures pour me venger. Tu comprends ? »

Encore ce sourire de psychopathe, ce fichu sourire qui signifie qu'il pense à miles et une façons de te démembrer en te gardant en vie et en se délectant de tes cris d'agonie.

Et _ce _sourire continue de flotter sur ses lèvres, encore et encore. Cet homme _est _un sourire à lui tout seul, un sourire malveillant. Si jamais il va avec lui, il le sait, son existence sera une mort infinie. Il regrette presque de ne pas avoir laissé son connard de capitaine le tuer.

« Tu sais quoi, Braginsky ? T'es qu'un putain de taré. Tue-moi maintenant et fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Non.

-Je peux savoir _pourquoi _? Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai pas assez souffert ? Tu crois sincèrement que je ne mérite pas de partir maintenant ?

-Non. Tu ramènes toujours tout à toi. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait une raison ? Pourquoi faut-il, en plus, qu'elle soit directement venue de _toi_, et que tu puisses y changer quelque chose ? Alors écoute-moi, parce que c'est ma _dernière _offre. Tu viens avec moi, je te remets sur pieds, tu m'amuses un peu – je ne te torturerais pas trop. Sans doute quelques exhibitions au Kremlin, histoire de faire plaisir à mes supérieurs – et j'appelle ton frère et cette histoire est terminée. Soit tu me résistes, tu joues aux braves alors que tu es juste un lâche minable, et là, je peux t'assurer que tu _viendras _avec moi, et que ta vie sera un long enfer interminable. Tu comprends, maintenant, ou tu veux continuer à me contredire pour le plaisir ? »

Encore et toujours ce sourire. Partout ce sourire…

« Et si je refuse ? Et si tes supérieurs exigent que tu me tues ?

-Alors je te tuerais. »

Son visage c'était assombrit. Oh que oui, il le tuerait. Il le tuerait mille fois si c'était nécessaire.

Gilbert avait froid. Très froid. Il sentait son corps entier trembler comme s'il avait une volonté propre.

« Je veux retourner chercher Gilbird.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je sais. Mais j'irais.

-Tout ça pour un oiseau… C'est vraiment triste les gens qui n'assument pas…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu essaies de fuir ta solitude par tous les moyens, Beilsmith… Le souci, c'est qu'il n'y a que les lâches qui font ça…

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi peut-être ? Tu m'obliges à rester avec toi !

-Et je ne me cache pas. Je ne te supporte pas, Beilsmith. Mais ça, c'est secondaire. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le fait d'avoir à mes côtés quelqu'un qui souffrira autant, voire plus que moi. Alors va chercher ton oiseau si ça te chante. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui te sauvera. Ni de toi, ni de moi. »

Le Russe récupéra le Prussien sur son épaule. Cette fois, l'autre ne se débattit pas. Il était vide. Complètement.

Il voulait… Il voulait… Son frère, un câlin, son Gilbird et la fin de ce cauchemar. Et rien de tout ça, mis à part peut-être son poussin, n'allait arriver.

Le manteau de Russie était glacé et rendu raide par la neige tombé sur lui.

« T'es forcé de me porter comme ça ? C'est douloureux. »

L'autre ne répondit pas et Gilbert comprit rapidement qu'Ivan de comptait plus parler et qu'au prochain mot, celui-ci allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi elles consisteraient, mais il sentait déjà ses muscles s'atrophier.

_Merde_, songea-t-il.

Ce n'était pas _maintenant _qu'il fallait mourir, c'était beaucoup plus tôt.

« Tu sais quoi, Beilshmith ? J'ai découvert très récemment que tant que ton pays n'a pas _totalement_ disparut, tu es immortel. »

_Non ! Non, non, non ! Merde ! C'est pas vrai, il se fiche de moi !_

« Et… Pourquoi l'awesome moi…devrait…te croire ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai essayé.

-Hein ?

-Rien. »

Ils étaient de retour sur le champ de bataille. La tête en bas, Gilbert agonisait lentement. Sa vue se brouillait rapidement et il était persuadé que son cœur ne battait plus correctement.

Russie le jeta presque au sol, directement sur ses pieds. Ceux-ci se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula dans la boue et dans le sang, entre deux cadavres. Celui-ci ne semblait pas sourire davantage qu'à l'accoutumée, mais le regard d'Ivan ne trahissait rien, mis à part l'innocence habituelle. Une innocence morbide.

« Ton armée est décimée.

-J'en ais rien à foutre.

-Tes citoyens le seront bientôt aussi.

-Vous êtes des salauds, je m'y attendais.

-Tu es pathétique, assis dans les dépouilles de tes hommes en affirmant que tu te fiches d'eux. Tu ne mériterais même pas que je te laisse te traîner dans ce monde. »

Les yeux de Gilbert s'écarquillèrent. Non. Trop. Trop. TROP.

« SOURIS A NOUVEAU EN DISANT CA ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE BUTE ! »

Le sourire de Russie s'élargit.

« Tu t'en crois capable ? »

Des soldats. Des soldats morts. Partout. Sa faute… Sa faute… Ludwig… Des morts… Trop de morts.

Gilbert se jeta sur Ivan, les yeux exorbités. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter autant. Il le fit tomber au sol. Il voulait mourir. Et s'il ne pouvait pas, il détruirait ce salopard, cette ordure, cette…

« Tues-moi. Tu sais comme moi que je m'en fiche. »

Pour la première fois, Gilbert ne voyait _que _les yeux de Russie. Des yeux d'enfant. Ses gants déchirés, pleins de sang et de boue, serraient un cou chaud, vivant. Et le sang qui réchauffait tout cet être sous lui illuminait des yeux d_'enfant_. Les mêmes que ceux de Luddy à l'époque, les mêmes que ceux d'Italie à l'époque, les mêmes que ceux de France et d'Espagne quand ils jouaient à conquérir le monde, quand il frimait d'avoir un Gilbird, que Francis frimait d'avoir un Pierre et qu'Antonio frimait d'avoir des tomates.

Son corps entier fut secoué d'un long sanglot avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur la poitrine du Russe, le visage entièrement caché dans son écharpe, les épaules tremblant au fur et à mesure que ses larmes franchissaient ses yeux avec un bruit chaotique.

Ivan le laissa pleurer. Longtemps. Ses bras refermés autour de lui, allongé dans la boue, sur des corps humains. Gilbert lâchait tout, et Ivan le laissait faire, absorbait tout, absorbait la douleur. Parce qu'il la connaissait, qu'il savait, qu'il le sentait depuis le début.

« Je… Suis… Fou…

-Non.

-Je… Vais… Devenir… Fou…

-Comme nous tous.

-Pourquoi…es-tu…aussi calme ?

-Parce que je sais ce que tu penses.

-Pourquoi…tu restes…avec moi ?

-Parce que je passe ma vie dans cet état.»

Il souleva avec précaution Gilbert. Cette fois, il le portait avec douceur. Parce qu'actuellement, une seule secousse pouvait tuer le Prussien, qui s'accrochait comme un fou aux vêtements du Russe.

La tente de Gilbert était encore chauffée et propre. Ivan le déposa doucement sur la couchette.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner…

-Pourquoi… Tu es devenu… Aussi gentil… ?

-Parce que j'aime mieux le Gilbert actuel.

-Je… Pourquoi je pose autant de questions… ?

-C'est ton cerveau. », répliqua le Russe.

Le Prussien de roula doucement en boule sur lui-même dès que le Russe fut sortit. Sa crise de larmes l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces, mais il refusait obstinément de dormir.

C'était juste…stupide, dangereux, incohérent. Réalisant brusquement qu'il s'en foutait de façon traditionnelle et séculaire, il sombra dans le sommeil avec le léger sourire de ceux qui font chier le monde.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, il était torse nu, soigneusement bandé et il sentait une forte odeur de plantes.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? », croassa-t-il.

Le pépiement ravi de Gilbird lui réchauffa le cœur et il récupéra son poussin dans ses mains avant de déposer un baiser léger sur le sommet du crâne de l'oiseau.

« Kesesese, l'awesome moi t'as manqué ? L'awesome piaf toi m'a manqué en tout cas…

-Kolkol, j'ai envie de volaille…

-TOI ! »

Rapprochant instinctivement son Gilbird de sa poitrine pour le protéger, il montra presque les dents.

« Tu le touche, je te _jure_ que ta _vie entière_ sera dédiée à expier le crime que tu auras commis !

-Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais pouvoir te désinfecter…

-Tu m'as tartiné d'une purée immonde alors que je n'étais même pas désinfecté ?

-On va devoir faire ça à la vodka.

-Hein ?!

-C'est la seule chose ici qui contient une concentration en alcool assez forte. Tu dormais quand je suis revenu. Et c'est beaucoup plus drôle de te voir _craindre _ce qui va se passer… Tu te sens de retirer les bandes ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! »

Cherchant partout un endroit où emmêler ses doigts et à partir duquel il aurait pu essayer de défaire les kilomètres de tissus enroulés autour de sa taille, il finit par se rendre compte que s'il n'y parvenait pas, c'était parce que ses mains tremblaient.

Laissant éclater sa colère, il frappa avec haine la table basse, faisant dangereusement tanguer tout ce qui était posé dessus.

Russie se leva souplement de sa place et retroussa les manches de son manteau. Il n'allait donc jamais cesser de sourire ?

Ses doigts s'activaient avec précision. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, surtout après les centaines de fois où, en plein combat, il s'était rendu compte que, malgré ses belles paroles, Ivan avait dix fois plus de force que lui et que lui-même n'arrivait qu'à son épaule.

« C'est finit ?

-Da. »

Il baissa les yeux. La plaie avait été nettoyée à l'eau et couverte d'onguent d'une horrible couleur verdâtre d'environ deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

« C'est… Y'a quoi ce machin ?

-Tu veux _vraiment _savoir, kolkolkol ? »

Décidant que vomir pour satisfaire une curiosité mal placée était ridicule, il se contenta de le regarder laver à nouveau son flanc.

« Il y en a pour longtemps ?

-Ton frère vient te chercher demain.

-Ce n'était pas la question. AÏE ! Pourquoi t'appuies autant ?!

-Pour que tu arrêtes de me pomper l'air, voyons. »

Gilbert soupira et se laissa faire. Le Russe sécha sommairement la blessure et sortit une gourde en métal décorée de cuir.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

-De la vodka.

-Tu en trimballes sur toi ?!

-Si j'ai soif, je fais comment ?

-L'eau !

-La quoi ?

-Rien. »

Pourquoi n'étais-ce pas surprenant, après tout ?...

Le reste fut un mélange de douleur et d'une terrible constatation : ça amusait follement Russie qui appuyait un peu plus que nécessaire.

« Non mais oh !

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait mal !

-Je sais… »

Il souriait. Plus que jamais.

« Tu prends ton pied quand les autres souffrent, hein ?

-Pas _seulement_, mais c'est très satisfaisant aussi. », dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Ne saisissant que trop bien pourquoi il rougissait, il grogna et regarda ailleurs.

« Tu sais que dans un sens t'es pire que Francis ?

-Sans vouloir enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, à mon avis, Francis n'est pas très disposé à ce genre de choses en ce moment. »

Un autre sourire éclatant.

Gilbert se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai pas eut le choix, d'accord ?!

-Je sais. Moi non plus je n'ai pas eut le choix. »

Il souriait. Encore. Toujours. Trop.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter de sourire ?! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Quand on cessera de me vouloir du mal sans doute.

-Tu sais…, soupira Gilbert, l'awesome moi sait très bien où voir la vérité…

-Hein ?

-Il faut te regarder dans les yeux. Et là on s-… ! »

La main gantée d'Ivan venait de se refermer sur sa gorge. Il ne souriait plus.

« Un mot à qui que ce soit, un abus de ce que tu sais et je te _jure_ que je te tuerais.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es un enfant. Un enfant très seul. Tu ne me feras aucun mal. »

En réalité, il n'était pas sûr. Il était même presque persuadé que les doigts allaient comprimer davantage sa trachée lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent.

« Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi. »

Gilbert savait très bien qu'il aurait dû se taire. Il avait été stupide.

« Ivan, écoute, je…

-_Quand est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ?_

-Ivan, je te demande pardon. »

Gilbert ne s'était jamais excusé. Enfin, si, quelques fois. Mais c'était rare comme les éclipses solaires.

Il risqua une main sur l'épaule de Russie.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on a besoin de beaucoup de vodka.

* * *

La table basse fut renversée. De toute manière, elle n'était pas pratique.

Les lèvres d'Ivan étaient avides et surtout dangereusement aptes à mordre. Gilbert gémissait longuement en essayant désespérément de le guider vers la couchette.

Son corps était parcouru de petits frissons à chaque affleurement et lorsqu'il fit tomber le long manteau au sol, il s'attaqua à son tour à la peau de son partenaire improvisé.

Il ne savait pas exactement s'il était bourré ou non, et si c'était le cas également pour Russie ou si celui-ci avait simplement envie.

Au final, il s'en fichait complètement, son cerveau était déconnecté et c'était parfait.

La main brûlante d'Ivan s'insinua sous sa chemise et il poussa un long gémissement avant de le marquer à la clavicule et de presque déchirer le haut de son vis-à-vis avant de le mordre et de le lécher sur tout le torse.

Même si pas un son ne s'échappait de la gorge de Russie, les légers tremblements des mains qui le dénudaient étaient assez convaincants pour le pousser à aller plus loin.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il fut immobilisé sur le matelas et le souffle chaud et rauque d'Ivan lui chuchota à l'oreille de ne pas bouger.

Le Russe laissa sa langue glisser sur la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse folle de Gilbert avant de plonger vers la peau plus fine de son ventre qu'il dévora et cribla de baisers.

Les petits cris que laissait échapper l'albinos semblèrent le satisfaire car il risqua le bout de la langue sur le membre érigé.

Gilbert ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La bouche brûlante d'Ivan était en train de l'entourer lentement et le plaisir était accompagné d'un étouffement total. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment bouger, comment réagir. Ses cris se perdaient dans l'air humide et chaud et il ne put qu'entremêler ses doigts aux cheveux du Russe pour essayer de juguler son sentiment de chute. Accroché comme à une bouée, il bougeait inconsciemment les hanches, cherchant à obtenir plus, beaucoup plus, à ne plus se sentir comme une petite chose froide et glacée, à faire partie de quelqu'un d'autre, de sentir que quelqu'un tenait à vous, ne serais-ce que quelques instants et pour son propre plaisir.

Lorsqu'Ivan lui tendit trois doigts, il s'empressa de les engloutir, il se fichait complètement de crier à s'en briser les cordes vocales, il n'avait rien à faire du fait qu'il soit dominé, entièrement et définitivement par Ivan.

Il s'en contrefichait tant qu'il comptait dans l'équation, et que cette équation lui était plaisante.

Lorsqu'il sentit le Russe retirer doucement sa main, il put à nouveau se répandre en cris tandis qu'Ivan faisait pénétrer un doigt en lui.

Il tentait de ne pas se crisper, de penser à l'immense équation dont il ferait partie, il criait son plaisir et chuchotait, presque avec pudeur, le prénom du Russe.

Après une infinité de mouvements en lui, il retira ses doigts. Gil poussa un petit cri. C'était désagréable. Mais l'équation, le sentiment de servir à quelque chose…

Il noua ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de Russie et le laissa faire.

Il était imposant. Sans doute Gilbert avait-il mal, mais tant de choses étaient mille fois plus puissantes que ça… Il se laissa emporter, étouffant ses cris et découvrant les grondements rauques de son amant qui lui chuchotait des choses qui, même si elles n'avaient pas été en Russe, auraient été incompréhensibles pour le cerveau malmené de Gilbert.

Ivan donnait des coups rapides et profonds, frappait avec une violence et un besoin irrépressible de dominer le Prussien qui s'en fichait complètement, qui planait, qui ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : plus fort.

Et lorsque les derniers coups, d'une force inouïe, lui stoppèrent quelques instants le cœur, il se libéra et laissa Ivan donner encore quelques coups avant de le suivre.

* * *

_Meeting -2012_

« Tiens, il y aura Beilsmith à la réunion ?

-Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

-Aucun, kolkolkol, j'espère seulement qu'il viendra seul… »

* * *

**Voilà! Plein de bonnes pastas pour vous~**

**-ELP**


End file.
